


Hearts Intertwined

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Back on Tenrou Island, what if Meredy's plan had worked? As an injured Juvia tries to stay alive for Gray's sake, the ice mage finds himself overwhelmed by emotions he swore never to feel again. With only a few minutes until the sensory link causes both of their deaths, can he figure out what's going on in time to save her? Or is their story destined to end in tragedy? (Two Shot)





	Hearts Intertwined

**Hello, people. So, I decided to take a break from writing Connections and attempt a few one-shots (well, two in this case) that have been in my mind for months.**

**This one will focus on Gray and Juvia's relationship, as usual, during the Tenrou Island Arc. The first chapter is based on episode 110 of the anime, so it'll be mostly a reconstruction of the dialogue and the fight.**

**For those who love Meredy and my portrayal of her in Connections, I'm sorry, but she will be the villain here.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

 

Don't Let Me Go- Vampire Diaries

I'm watching myself

Drifting away

A vision so darkened

I cannot stay

I'm reaching out wide

Trying to catch myself before I fall

Too little, too late

Can you save me?

* * *

 

"Please stay strong. Juvia!" She heard Erza's frantic scream, but it was faint. She was absolutely exhausted even though the fight had began only a few minutes ago. It was hard to understand why this was happening when she was usually able to hold her own during a fight.

"Gildarts is number 3, but it seems as if he's no longer on the island." Meredy kept speaking while sending attacks their way. She sounded robotic and it scared Juvia. The villains they had fought before might've been strong, but none of them was so devoid of emotion like the child in front of them. It was as if she was programmed to think of nothing but murder. "Number 2 is Makarov, but he's been defeated by Master Hades."

"You mean to tell me that there's a higher priority target then the master of our guild?" Erza questioned, suddenly stopping as shock overtook her. The bluenette wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, her mind focusing on trying not to pass out.

"Number one is that man, Gray Fullbuster." The name immediately caught her attention and she slowly sat up.

"Why him? Erza asked, confused.

"Because he has her blood on his hands. Ultear's mother died because of him." Anger filled Meredy's face as she began glowing, her magic power increasing enormously.

"Ultear?" Erza muttered, but the pinkette was too focused on her hatred.

"He can never be forgiven for the pain he caused Ultear!" She screamed as multiple swords appeared around her. "When I find him, I'll tear him limb from limb." With that, the swords were sent towards Erza, so fast that there was no way the red head would be able to avoid them.

Much to their surprise, a huge wave rose and destroyed all of the weapons. Erza looked back at the bluenette, concerned by the hardness of her face. She had gotten used to the cheerful, gentle and sweet mage who had warmed her way into the hearts of many Fairy Tail members. However, as the required mage quickly realized, Juvia had taken the same stance she used as a Phantom Lord member, cold and hard.

"Now you've done it." The water mage whispered as she stood up, glaring at Meredy. No one would even speak of hurting Gray, not while she was alive. He was her everything and there's no was in hell that she would lose him now. "If you dare carry out that threat, I swear to you, you'll never live to speak of it."

Fear crossed Meredy's face and even Erza seemed unsettled. The water mage took slow steps towards Meredy, anger building inside her. "Try to calm down, Juvia." The red head nervously said.

"How can I do that?" Her eyes never left Meredy's face. "She plans of killing my beloved over pure nonsense." Every word was laced with venom, a warning that she hoped the pinkette would get. Going after Gray Fullbuster was a great mistake and she would pay for it.

"Beloved, huh?" Meredy whispered, an idea coming to mind.

"You're going to pay for even thinking of hurting him!" The bluenette delivered the final threat before sending her away with another powerful wave.

"Amazing." Erza whispered, remembering when she had fought against Juvia during the S-Class trials. That woman had been weak, unfocused and overall incapable, but not this one. This was a completely different mage and the red head smiled as she realized that it was Juvia's feelings for Gray that made her as strong as she was now.

"Erza, listen. Go ahead, I can handle this battle on my own." Erza nodded, realizing that as long as the water mage was focusing on her feelings for the ice mage, she wouldn't lose this battle.

"I'll find the others and make sure they're all safe." The red head said before changing into a bikini.

"Please, tell Gray to be careful." Juvia pleaded and she nodded.

"I will. Best of luck to you." With that, she left, hoping that the water mage would truly be able to handle this own her own and stay safe.

* * *

 

"I find it strange." Meredy remarked once they were alone and both decided to take a break from fighting. "We both speak of the same Gray and yet, one is boiling with hate and the other one with love."

"It's natural." Juvia replied, keeping her guard up. It was hard to focus on this battle when all she wanted was to find Gray and make sure he was safe, but she had to. "Not everyone feels the same, it's part of being human."

"This is an amazing stroke of luck." Meredy whispered to herself and the water mage suddenly had a really bad feeling. "I've come here on a mission to kill Gray Fullbuster and right away I've encountered someone who harbors strong feelings for him." Anger resurfaced as Juvia prepared to attack her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, deciding to play along until she figured out Meredy's plan.

"Your deep feelings of love for Gray will be what kills him!" The pinkette said, making Juvia freeze in place as she considered her words. It made no sense, how could her love possibly cause Gray's death?

"Never." She whispered, determined. Before she could attack, however, Meredy's next words made her stop again.

"Now, Juvia, enjoy your brief journey to heaven, before you descend into the depths of hell." The water mage stared at her in confusion. "Picture your beloved, feel him in your heart."

Juvia knew she shouldn't, that this was just a trick to hurt her and Gray. She tried to keep her mind off him, but as usual, he was all she could think about. A blush covered her face as she thought back to the last time she had seen him on the ship. What she wouldn't give to have those strong arms wrapped around her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Just like that." Meredy said, smirking. "Now my sensory link will bind you." Magic shot from her hands before Juvia could even think and the bluenette felt pain once again as she was enveloped by pink magic.

Before it could become unbearable, the pain stopped and she fell into the water. As she attempted to sit up and fight off the dizziness, her attention was caught by a pink object on her arm, similar to a bracelet.

"This is lost magic." Meredy began explaining before being interrupted.

"What have you done to me?" Juvia inquired, standing up and holding onto her hurting arm.

"I've linked your sensations to those of your beloved Gray." Juvia assessed the situation, attempting to understand what Meredy had done. "It can only be accomplished by those who have strong feelings for each other."

"Really?" Hope filled her heart at the thought that Gray might have strong feelings for her. She wanted so hard to believe that, but after knowing him for a few months, he had never showed signs that he reciprocated her feelings. They were just friends, no matter how much Juvia wanted more.

"Doesn't it feel nice now that your senses are completely intertwined?" Meredy asked, smirking even more.

"Yes, it does. It's like we're finally living our lives as one." Suddenly lost in a moment of hope and fantasy, Juvia clasped both hands to her heart as the overwhelming love she felt for Gray filled her.

* * *

Gray was hiding behind a bush as he tried to figure out who was this mysterious woman who resembled his master so much. He had searched his mind, trying to find a connection, but nothing came up. It was a mystery and he desperately wanted to solve it.

"Where is she taking Zeref?" He muttered, eyeing the black wizard warily. It was strange to think that the unconscious man was actually the most powerful wizard ever. It was a good thing, though, that he wasn't conscious. The last thing Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail needed was to have to fight against him of all people.

"What the hell?" The ice mage stopped walking when he felt pain in his arm and was surprised to find a bracelet had suddenly appeared there. While internally freaking out because of the mysterious object, he tried to figure out where it had come from. Was it the woman's doing? He looked back at her, but she was still walking, seeming unaware of his presence.

"I'd better figure this out before she finds out I'm here." He whispered, beginning to move again so he didn't lose sight of her.

A few moments later, he was stopped once again as warmth overwhelmed him. "Okay, now this is getting weird." Gray said as a blush suddenly spread across his face while the warm feeling grew. His eyes widened once he recognized it and he shook his head.

"No, that's not happening." He denied, cursing his heart for accelerating. It felt so nice, to be enveloped by that familiar feeling of love and protection, but he didn't want it. He knew exactly what happened when he allowed himself to feel it, which is why he had closed off his heart long ago.

"Please, stop." Gray pleaded as it continued, memories overtaking his mind. He remembered Ur and how happy she had made him for the brief time he was with her. Even his late parents crossed his mind as he recalled how much he had loved them before.

It was agonizing and heartbreaking, having to remember his tragic past and all the people he lost. Why did he have to go through this? And more importantly, who was doing this to him?

He knew it must be a spell, but he didn't recognize or understand it. He'd never heard of a spell that can force someone to suddenly have feelings they didn't want, it was absurd. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Juvia was still lost in her thoughts about Gray, worrying about where he was and wondering if he could feel all that she was feeling and was also overwhelmed by love. She could feel cold on her feet and wetness on her shirt, but she didn't know if it came from him or herself. She had barely realized that it was raining, but now that she did, she wondered if it was her doing.

Besides love, the water mage could feel confusion and sorrow, which were probably Gray's. The thought that he was suffering only made her anger towards Meredy escalate and the pinkette's next words brought it to a new level.

"Ultear will be pleased that I've managed to eliminate our target so easily." A satisfied smile was on her face. "After all, now that you're connected, Gray will not only share your feelings, but also, your pain."

Before the bluenette could retort, Meredy had sent a sword her way and it hit her arm, causing her to groan in pain. "He too will experience all of the pain I'm prepared to put you through."

Filled with anger, Juvia managed to push through the pain and destroy the sword with her water slicer. "What? You'd use my love to cause him pain?" She yelled before running towards Meredy, successfully hitting her and sending her back a few feet.

"Her magic power has increased. But how?" The pinkette was impressed. She hadn't expected the water mage to be fighting back after being hit with so many attacks. "Seems I have underestimated her abilities." She realized then that bringing out Juvia's emotions had been a bad idea, seeing as the bluenette had managed to channel them into a great amount of strength.

"You should have never threatened to kill the man I love." Juvia told her before charging full speed.

Part of Meredy felt afraid, seeing as her opponent had grown stronger and might even be able to take her down. She smiled, however, as the next course of action became clear. Just before the water mage hit her hard, she created a third sensory link, sealing their fates forever.

* * *

 

Gray was relieved when the flow of emotions stopped, but shortly afterwards a wave of pain hit his arm and he stared in confusion at the uninjured limb. "What now?" The ice mage exasperatedly said. Thankfully, the pain was short lived so he was able to recompose himself a moment later.

"This isn't her doing. So who the hell's behind it?" He looked back towards the woman, who was now ahead of him, almost disappearing in the distance. Before he could move to catch up with her, a new wave of emotion hit him. This time, it was extreme anger, bordering on rage.

Mixed with it, there was also fear and the ice mage was starting to really freak out. What would happen if he wasn't able to stop this spell? Now there was something he did not want to think about.

The sound of footsteps made him stand up and look around suspiciously, taking a defensive stance. "Gray?" A voice whispered and he dropped his arms, relieved once he spotted Lucy, Natsu and Wendy.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked and Natsu replied with a smirk.

"We were looking for more Grimoire Heart jerks to beat up, but they seem to have gotten away." Lucy rolled her eyes before glancing towards Gray worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah, just tired." She also nodded before looking at his arm.

"What's that?" The ice mage shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling about it." Lucy and Natsu shared a worried look before they decided to examine the bracelet. After a few moments of silence as they tried to figure out how it worked, Wendy shyly spoke.

"It's raining so hard, it doesn't feel natural." Everyone looked at the cloud filled sky, wondering how they hadn't noticed the rain before. Something about it just didn't feel right.

"Maybe it isn't natural." Lucy suggested, freezing as realization sinked in.

"Juvia." The four of them said at the same time and fear settled in Gray's heart. Something was terribly wrong.

* * *

 

Juvia smirked as Meredy fell back and hit a large tree, letting out a groan of pain. Even she was impressed by how powerful she suddenly was. Never before had she managed to last so long in a fight, even less such a hard one. It must be a sign of how much she had grown ever since joining Fairy Tail.

"What?" She let out a loud scream as pain filled her once again and she too was thrown back into a tree. The impact made her blue curls come undone and her hair fell down, back to it's natural length by her lower back. Her blue shirt and skirt were both torn to pieces, only her black boots remained the same as before the fight. Thankfully there where were no injuries on her body, since Meredy's attacks only hit the nerves.

"Impossible. Why did my attack hurt me too?" The water mage whispered while staring at her opponent in confusion and shock.

"For Ultear's sake, I would gladly give my life." Meredy spoke, breathing heavily as she attempted to stand. "I would make that sacrifice, because she means everything."

"I can understand that." Juvia decided to attempt reasoning with her, considering that any attacks would only backfire. "You love this woman, just as I love Gray. But that doesn't mean anyone has to die."

"He has to die, has to pay for what he did." Meredy shot back, back to angry.

"He's innocent." The bluenette firmly said. "Whatever you're accusing him of, I know he didn't do it. Gray's a hero, he doesn't hurt people." The last part caused her to unconsciously remind herself that he had hurt her, by ignoring her feelings. That is, if he even knew of them.

Juvia thought it would be hard not to, considering she didn't exactly attempt to conceal them. However, from what she had heard from Cana and Lucy, it seemed as if the ice mage was even more clueless than Natsu when it came to the subject. Erza had even added that Gray had sworn never to love anyone again, but she had assumed the red head was exaggerating. Why would someone make such a vow?

Meredy's next words caused Juvia to shake her head as she tried to get rid of these thoughts so she could focus on the battle ahead. Defeating her opponent was the priority, not wondering if Gray was aware of her feelings.

"I don't care what you think. He will pay." The pinkette vowed, satisfied as a plan came to mind.

She had meant it when she said that she would kill herself for Ultear's sake. She would do anything for the woman who had rescued her and raised her as her own daughter. However, as she now realized, that might not be necessary.

After all, Meredy knew for sure Juvia would never allow her to commit suicide, even if Gray's life wasn't on the line. She was a good person, so all the pinkette needed to do was to take advantage of that in order to defeat her.

_Heroes always try to save everyone, not caring much about themselves. That's their weakness, that's what must be used against them._

"You're right, Ultear. And that's just what I'm gonna do." She turned to the bluenette who seemed to be lost in thought. "There's no need to fight you anymore." Meredy conjured two swords right above her head.

"No! Please, don't!" Juvia begged, falling to her knees in despair. The pinkette smirked, glad everything was working according to plan. "I beg of you, don't kill him!" The water mage began crying, overwhelmed by pain and fear since she knew she couldn't stop Meredy without hurting the ice mage.

She was so focused in her own grief that she missed the moment Meredy undid the sensory link, leaving only Juvia and Gray connected. In one swift movement, the pinkette conjured a dagger that went flying Juvia's way.

The bluenette managed to recompose herself and looked back just in time to see the weapon, but it was too late to dodge it. She gasped as it buried in her stomach and blood began filling her blue shirt. "No." The dagger was removed with difficulty, but the damage was already done.

"Now that you're hurt, your powers won't work anymore." Meredy spoke, a satisfied smile present on her face. "In only a few minutes you'll die and so will Gray Fullbuster."

"Gray, my love. I'm so sorry." Juvia whispered as the tears kept streaming down her face. She could feel her powers being drained as the blood stain grew bigger. She couldn't fight anymore, didn't have the strength to do so.

Her thoughts were on Gray and she tried to stay strong, stay alive for him. She couldn't let him die because of her, he was an innocent person who deserved to keep on living and being the great hero he always was. He deserved to be with his friends and Juvia would do anything to make sure he stayed alive.

Deep inside, though, she knew the horrible truth. There was way she would survive with such extreme injuries and no one there to help her. She would die alone, just as she'd always feared.

* * *

 

**That's it for part one.**

**Did you enjoy the changes I made for the scenes? You're welcome for those additions with Gray thinking about love. :)**

**Don't worry, next chapter will focus on his feelings towards Juvia. This one was meant to show you her side of this love story.**

**What do you think will happen next? How will Gray figure out what's going on? And will he manage to save her in time?**

**Chapter 2 will be posted once the tory reaches 80 hits. Now that’s a challenge.**


End file.
